WataMote Chapter 009
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis Lately during her lunch breaks, Tomoko has been daydreaming about the anime she’s been watching. Tomoko imagines herself the magician's apprentice summoning her first servant in a sexual ritual with her character's brother. As she is about to have intercourse in her daydream, one of her classmates mistakenly pushes her desk into her stomach. She first tries to incorporate the pain into imagining her loss of virginity, but the pain is too much for her to bear and she mentally decides to remain a virgin. An announcement over the the PA system asking for her and Hatsushiba to report to the office interrupts her fantasy. There, her art teacher informs them that they need to make up the portrait assignment from yesterday. Tomoko tries to follow and talk to Hatsushiba, but he shows no interest in her. She seeths at this then rationalizes that he probably would have tried to take advantage of her when offering to take her home on his bicycle. After school, the teacher sets up two easels for them facing one another, instructs each to draw the other, and then leaves them alone. As Hatsushiba draws without a word, Tomoko inwardly denounces him as a loner who wallows in sick fantasies and wastes his time playing video games. As she imagines this, he quickly finishes his portrait and leaves claiming to have club activities. Tomoko becomes angry since she had not even started drawing and must draw him based on memory. Once Tomoko finishes, she checks out Hatsushiba’s drawing of her and is pleasantly surprised by how cute she turned out. She even decides to ask her teacher for a copy of it. Meanwhile in the manga club office, Hasushiba is helping a fellow club member by drawing the faces of the background characters. His club mate asks him why all the characters have the same face to which Hatsushiba replies that it is the easiest face for him to draw. Looking at the drawing, Tomoko concedes that dating him remains difficult but she would not mind having him as a friend. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Hatsushiba *Art Teacher Referbacks *In Chapter 7, Tomoko made up an excuse to go to the nurse's office to avoid dealing with the issue of finding a partner for the portrait assignment. Trivia *This chapter is adapted into Episode 2 of the anime. *There is a pun on the word for "immediately" which, to Tomoko, sounds like "womb" as she recovers from her romantic encounter with her desk. *Hatsushiba is in class 1-7. Memorable Moments *First appearance of Hatsushiba. Quotes *"This is my first time seeing a guy's penis." – Tomoko *“Going home with him after school… on his bicycle… that's the worst… but I can't skip this class…” – Tomoko Gallery Tomoko_Drawn.png|Tomoko as drawn. Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 1